


first leg of the journey

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Calem is having some trouble on the journey.
Series: Peecember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 3





	first leg of the journey

Calem had no idea traveling would be this difficult on him, and he has barely even left home. Really, things are mostly great so far, but the biggest problem that he did not think would be a problem is how much he needs to pee right now. Being outside all the time did not sound so rough; he can get plenty of privacy in the great outdoors, and in cities, there are Pokemon Centers and plenty of public bathrooms. Tons of kids go on Pokemon journeys, so bathrooms should not be that big of a deal.

It’s just this one particular leg of his journey is just a problem because his new friends won’t really leave him alone, and he is just a bit too shy to mention his steadily growing need around any of them. They are in a hurry to make it to Lumiose City, fresh from getting his first gym badge, trying to meet up with the professor. He is not even sure if he will have time to find a bathroom in the city itself, but he hopes he can find one at the professor’s lab, and that that will be the end of that.

Fortunately, it does not seem like Shauna or Serena can tell anything is bothering him. It’s bothering him a lot, at this point, but as long as he can hold it until they get to the lab, then there should be no trouble. The city is huge, and he knows better than to try and break away to duck into a Pokemon Center, because then he might get lost, and once two of the professor’s assistants come to fetch them and guide them the rest of the way, he knows that that won’t work.

But the building itself is really big, so he knows there must be somewhere that he can pee inside, and that his worries are almost at an end. It’s just everyone is in such a hurry, hustling them upstairs to meet the professor, and it would be rude to ask everyone to wait up just for him, not to mention humiliating. A quick conversation with the professor, and then he can go to the bathroom. Surely he can hold it that much longer.

Except the professor wants to battle with him, to test his skills as a trainer, the skills that he has developed since leaving home. Alright, he can do that, he can definitely do that. He feels like he might leak if he moves around too much, and both Shauna and Serena are watching him, but he can at least pull off a quick battle. But once that is over, he doesn’t care how embarrassing it may be, he is heading straight for the bathroom, and will let everyone know that it can’t wait.

He stands with his thighs pressed tightly together, suddenly very glad that he chose Chespin instead of Froakie, because at least he does not have to deal with any water attacks to make his situation that much harder to deal with. At least, that is what he comforts himself with right up until the moment that Professor Sycamore sends out Squirtle. He inwardly groans, maybe even outwardly, but no one seems to notice that part.

Squirtle should be a snap for him to defeat with the type advantage, but he can barely focus with all the water his Chespin gets doused in, and his bladder hurts and he can’t think, and he just wants this to be over, no matter what the cost. He should just call out that he needs a break, because this isn’t some official battle, just something casual that he can walk away from.

Instead, he starts pissing himself before he can take a single step, or say a single word. He freezes up, the battle still underway, as he feels it start coming out, and he tries to grab himself to make it stop, but that does not achieve anything other than getting everyone’s attention, so that they can watch his pants grow darker, and watch it start to run down his leg, while he is left with an expression of terror on his face.

This can’t actually be happening, he keeps telling himself, but the wet warmth in his pants definitely suggests otherwise, and the shocked expressions on the faces of Sycamore, Shauna, and Serena also suggest otherwise. He can’t help looking between all of them, as if looking for some sign that this is all in his head, but it seems pretty obvious that they are all seeing this. Calem would do just about anything to be able to disappear right about now.

It seems like it goes on forever, before his bladder is finally empty, and the room is left silent in the wake of this incident. All three of them are staring at him, and it takes a long time before anyone feels willing to speak after that.

Clearing his throat, Professor Sycamore says, “I…think that’s enough battling for today. You did a good job, Calem, I…”

“Sorry,” Calem mutters. “I just…it was all so sudden, I never had a chance to…” This is the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to him. The girls are both blushing, neither wanting to make eye contact now, and here is the professor, having pity on him for not being able to hold it.

“You should cheer up!” Shauna says, suddenly looking up, and looking so sincere. “It happens to everyone, so don’t worry about it!”

“That’s not…” he starts to say, but then Serena interrupts.

“Yeah, exactly! Nothing to be sad about at all!” she agrees, trying to match Shauna’s cheerful energy. She isn’t as good at it, but her sincerity still shows, and Calem starts to think that maybe, he might be able to recover from this.

Even so, it is going to take a long time to forget how humiliating this is. First things first, he needs to get cleaned up, but after that, he has to try and make sure none of the witnesses will ever speak of this again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
